


The Pie and the Sleeping Guy

by ace_is_ace



Series: Writing workouts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just pie, Lots of pie., M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_is_ace/pseuds/ace_is_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pie is stalking Dean Smith and he doesn't know what to do. Thankfully, his friends might have an idea.</p><p>Alternately, Dean is in a coma, and not in a food kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pie and the Sleeping Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, Ace' exercises are hijacked by Destiel. I don't know where this came from...

Dean Smith zips up his fly and moves to the sinks. He lathers his hands and rinses them. As he leaves the bathroom, a dark haired man in a rumpled suit and tan trench coat passes him.  
He feels those eyes follow him as he makes his way back to his office.  
His brain is beginning to organize his tasks for the day when he comes upon a piece of pie on his desk.  
It takes him a moment to process its existence. Pie. Desk. Pie. On his desk. It is particularly aromatic specimen of apple pie.  
Anyone who knows him should know that he is doing a a juice cleanse. He moves the small paper plate to the edge of his desk and sets about reviewing reports.

The next day, it appears after a meeting and it is cherry.

The day after that, it appears after he and an IT guy have an argument about classic cars while troubleshooting a network issue. It is pecan.

On Thursday is appears when he goes to ask the same IT guy for a camera in his office. Aside from what is an increasingly tempting piece of apple pie, he sees the dark haired trench coat guy again. He vaguely recognizes him from somewhere.

On the fifth day Dean is expecting it. He cancels all appointments and makes sure not to leave his office.  
At 4:49, with only 11 minutes left, his secretary knocks on the door with a small package from the mail center.  
It is a slice of pie in a red checkered napkin.  
Dean quietly closes up the box and puts it somewhat reverently in his trash bin.

Finally it is Saturday. He rejoices more than usual that he doesn't have to go into work and makes a celebratory kale and pineapple juice.  
On his run later that day, he finds a large mural being painted on the side of the local food co-op and nearly pees himself. It is a mural of pie.

Sunday comes along and Dean rejoices briefly that his cleanse is over. He does not rejoice enough to leave the house. His bell rings twice, both times it is a special delivery courier. The third time it is his new neighbors. He opens the door knowing that both of them are gluten intolerant and thus pie intolerant. Mary is holding a foil covered pie pan. She smiles apologetically and says, "My great aunt forgot we were allergic and I didn't want it to go to waste." before Dean slams the door and slides down the back of it.

Monday morning his flax seed crunch tastes like ash.  
The pie is on his desk when he gets into work, still warm.


End file.
